Moonfish
Moonfish is a minor antagonist from the manga/anime series, My Hero Academia. He is a villain who is affiliated with the League of Villains and a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. He is a psychotic, escaped death row inmate with a strange fascination for flesh, urging his opponents to show him their flesh and constantly uttering the word to himself. He is voiced by Shuhei Matsuda in the Japanese dub and Daman Mills in the English dub. Personality Moonfish is a mysterious and insane man. He appears to have an obsessive affection for flesh, as shown when inspecting a severed limb on the ground, and wishes for his opponents to show their flesh when fighting him. He also has a habit of repeating himself on the topic about flesh. Outside of that, he has very little to say. He is also shown to have a short temper when someone takes his "prize" away. History Alongside Spinner and Magne, Moonfish joins up with the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad on a cliff, who plan to attack the U.A. students at their training camp. The team then breaks off, in which Moonfish encounters Fumikage Tokoyami and Mezo Shoji. After cutting off one of Shoji's arms, the two heroes managed to escape, leaving Moonfish alone to admire Shoji's limb. He then proceeds to attack Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki, who happened to stumble behind him. He attempts to kill the two heroes by using Quirk to slice them up, causing the two heroes to fight defensively. He attempts to catch Bakugo off guard, but was eventually attacked by Todoroki, though he was able to evade his ice attack. Later on in the battle, he was able to inflict a wound on Todoroki, and was ready to inflict further pain on his opponents, until he was attacked by Fumikage Tokoyami, who's Quirk was beyond his control. Moonfish attempted to fight Tokoyami, but was immediately crushed by Dark Shadow, causing his teeth to shatter. Despite this, Moonfish continues his attempt once more by stabbing the shadowy creature. Unfortunately for him, his attacks had no effect, and Dark Shadow began to smash the villain into many trees, before throwing him away. After his defeat, most of the Vanguard Acton Squad members managed to escape, leaving Moonfish, Mustard, and Muscular behind to be arrested. He is then sent to be imprisoned in Tartarus, where he is currently awaiting his death sentence. Powers and Abilities *'Blade-Tooth': Moonfish's Quirk allows him to manipulate and control his teeth. He is able to manipulate the sizes of his teeth and is able to direct them in any direction he pleases. *'Enhanced Speed': Despite being wrapped together in his suit, Moonfish has fast reflexes and can react quickly. He has shown on multiple occasions to avoid attacks from both Bakugo and Todoroki, making him an overall tricky fighter. Gallery Manga Moonfish.png Moonfish color.png|Manga color depiction. Dental Manipulation.png Moonfish intro manga.png Anime Moonfish TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Moonfish's anime design. Moonfish finds Katsuki and Shoto.png Tooth Blade.png Tooth Blade 2.png Moonfish challenges Dark Shadow.png Trivia *Oddly enough, Moonfish happens to share his name with a species of fish called the Opah, which are commonly referred as moonfishes. *Before joining the League of Villains, Moonfish was put on death row for unknown reasons before escaping. After being captured, he was sent to Tartarus to await his death sentence. *Ironically, Moonfish's namesake, Lampris guttatus, is a species of fish that does not have any teeth. External links *Moonfish - Boku No Hero Academia Wiki. Navigation Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Category:Inmates Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Obsessed Category:Greedy Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Cannibals Category:Barbarian Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Destroyers